Unexpected Friends
by bleuCherry
Summary: Takes place several years later in Konoha after Naruto returned from his special training with Jiraiya. Sakura and him decided to get married which. Two ninjas set out on a mission right before the wedding, and a new friendship begins.


You Are My True Friend

**Chapter I : The Present**

It was one of the lonely nights in Konoha. Hair tied back into a ponytail (as usual), wearing a chuunin vest with a pair of long black pants and a pair of earrings on both of his earlobes, the lazy-eyed ninja made his way through the dimly-lit streets of Konoha. His destination was the Fifth Hokage's office.

He knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and entered without waiting for a reply.

"You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?" he asked. The room was dark and chilly and the only source of light is from the eerie glow of the moon, highlighting the portraits of the previous Hokages that were hanging on the wall, making them seem as if they were almost alive.

The Fifth Hokage who was snoozing behind a pile of documents and scrolls that were on her desk woke up with a start. "Oh yes!" she said as she wiped the saliva that was drooling from her mouth. "Have a seat, Shikamaru." She pointed to the chair across her table.

He sat down without any hesitation. "Is there anything, Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, indeed, Shikamaru." she said in a sleepy tone as she switched on the little table lamp on the right of the her desk. There was a slight pause before Tsunade finally spoke "You know very well that tomorrow is Naruto and Sakura's wedding, don't you?"

Shikamaru nodded. "And what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, I've been doing some thinking." she said with a sigh. "I've decided not to let Hinata attend their wedding. This is for her own good."

Shikamaru remained silent.

"The reason is we all know that Hinata still hasn't gotten over Naruto yet, even though Sakura and him have been dating for the past five years. So, I've sent her on a mission that starts out tomorrow, a C rank mission, of course. She is to send an important scroll to the Hidden-sand Village within four days." she explained.

"And this has got to do with me because...?"

"You are to accompany her."

"Nani!" he exclaimed. "B-but Tsunade-sama, that is such an easy task!"

"Sigh. I know." she massaged her temples as she said this. "I'd hate to admit this but Hinata,...she's weak."

_Precisely_. Shikamaru thought as he nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for that poor, poor girl. She's just not fit to be a ninja." Tsunade sighed. "I've lost count of how many times I've tried to talk her out of being a ninja. She just won't listen. She keeps saying things like becoming as strong as Naruto and stuff. And everyday she would train aimlessly in the training grounds till her knuckles bleed. Even her father gave up on her. In other words, she's -"

" - stubborn." Shikamaru interrupted, and then he quickly remained silent as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

Tsunade blinked. "Yes. Yes." she then agreed. "She's a hopeless chuunin. She can't even complete a simple D rank mission on her own. She always fumbles. And all that happened after Naruto and Sakura started going out together. I guess she's still in a state of shock. I can't help but agree with her father that she is a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, to let love overpower her."

"Ummmmm...Tsunade-sama, why me?"

"Because you are the only chuunin available for this mission." she said. "I can't a send a Jounin like Neji, Shino or Tenten. She would know that we think she's weak and not capable of handling the mission. Ino would want to attend the wedding, of course, she's Sakura's best friend! And the other's are either Jounins or away on a mission. Furthermore, you wouldn't mind missing the wedding, am I right?"

"Please, Shikamaru," Tsunade pleaded. " I'm counting on you."

Shikamaru could not do anything but just nod.

"Good. That's settled then. You will be leaving with Hinata tomorrow morning at 8a.m. And I apologize for letting you know on such short notice. You may leave now."

Shikamaru bowed to Tsunade as she yawned and stretched her arms and rested her head on the table, then started snoring like a chainsaw."

_This is going to be troublesome_. Shikamaru thought with a sigh as he sauntered out of the room. Shutting the door quietly as he exited.

* * *

Author's Note: Firstly, sorry if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes. And I know that this chapter is written in the past tense even though the title of this chapter is **'The** **Present'**.However, the title of this chapter has got nothing to do with the tense I've used in this chapter.Sorry if my english is not that good, sometimes i won't even know what I'm talking about haha.Moreover, this is my first fic. Anyway don't forget to look out for **Chapter 2 : The Past**... please review, I'd like to know what others think. bye for now... 


End file.
